


thighs

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, with mentions of NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Ennoshita’s thighs are soft, perfectly squishy, and - to both of their surprise when Tanaka presses his lips to them - ticklish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashquing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashquing/gifts), [thepessimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimist/gifts).



> Just a quick thing I typed up cause we can all use a bit of fluff right now. The idea was [TrashQuing's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQuing)!

Ennoshita’s thighs are soft, perfectly squishy, and - to both of their surprise when Tanaka presses his lips to them - _ticklish._

Of course Ennoshita was so embarrassed he covered his face when Tanaka unbuttoned his pants with his teeth. And of course Ennoshita is wearing something as nerdy as plain boxer briefs. (At least they're not white - they're black, “For Karasuno,” he insists.) That was expected; what wasn't expected was the unflattering squeal when Tanaka finally kisses the sensitive skin on Ennoshita’s inner thigh.

“What was that?” Tanaka asks as he pulls away only an inch, his breath still lingering over the smooth skin.

“What was _what?”_ Ennoshita’s voice cranks up a notch or two in pitch at the last _‘what’_ as Tanaka rubs his cheek against his thigh.

Tanaka catches on quickly enough, eyes gleaming with delight. He’s just struck gold. “You’re ticklish? _Really?”_

“No, I’m not, I just-- Aha, wait, wait!” Ennoshita giggles - _giggles!_ \- as Tanaka presses his lips against the inside of his thigh again. Tanaka gently kisses the opposite thigh, rewarded with more giggling and Ennoshita desperately trying to hold Tanaka away by his forehead.

Tanaka flashes him a grin as he pushes against the hand holding him away, getting close enough to press his lips and blowing against the inside of Ennoshita’s thigh the moment his lips touch the skin.

Ennoshita lets out another wonderfully high-pitched squeal before he closes his legs, trapping Tanaka’s head between the soft thighs; it feels _fucking great_ and the handfuls of squishy thigh in each palm are worth the lack of oxygen, but he’d rather not die here before he gets the chance kiss them more. “Chikara, I can’t breathe-- You’re crushing my _face,”_ he tries to call out, but the words are muffled by the glorious, glorious thighs crushing his skull.

“Oh? That’s too bad,” Ennoshita replies smugly, closing his legs tighter against Tanaka’s face. But he’s not without mercy - he frees his victim, spreading his legs when Tanaka taps on his thigh. Tanaka exaggerates the deep breath he takes, drawing a calmer laugh from Ennoshita. “Sorry, sorry,” Ennoshita laughs, brushing his hand over Tanaka’s shaved hair.

“I almost died doing what I love best.” When Ennoshita raises a curious eyebrow, Tanaka continues with “Choking on your d--”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Ennoshita whines, hiding his face behind his hands but he’s laughing all the same.

Tanaka takes the chance while Ennoshita is preoccupied with his embarrassment to place an experimental kiss on the inside of his thigh, and Ennoshita giggles again, gripping the sheets instead of pushing his head away again. “S-stop, Ryuu!”

Tanaka pulls away, but Ennoshita looks bewildered that he actually stopped on demand. “Wait, no, I mean--”

“Tell me what you want,” Tanaka hums, grinning at Ennoshita as he leans in again. Tanaka slides his hands up the outside of Ennoshita’s thighs to dip his fingertips into the boxer-briefs.

Ennoshita bites his lip, trying stifle his giggles at the touch, but a gasp escapes as Tanaka presses an open-mouthed kiss further up. “Keep going,” Ennoshita manages shakily through a laugh, and that’s all Tanaka needs to hear before he finally indulges himself on the thighs tempting him.

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
